Solitude
by Hisomu
Summary: El destino es ineludible aunque trates de evitarlo con todas tus fuerzas" Tôhma Seguchi y sus sentimientos. Shonen-Ai


**__**

**_Gravitation pertenece a Maki Murakami-Sensei._**

_****_

_**"Solitude"**_

_Por: Hisomu_

* * *

Eiri-San, no sabes lo preciosa que se vé la noche profunda desde el frío marco de la ventana con todas aquéllas luces centelleantes parpadeando a lo lejos, marcando un ritmo al unísono a veces y otras con un compás estrepitoso y desordenado como el latir de mi corazón en este preciso instante.

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes es preciso recordar que siempre he encontrado esta vista maravillosa, y el deseo de compartirla contigo crece todos los días un poco más, al igual que el sueño aletargado que ahora me invade tal y como un tumor crece paulatinamente matando de a poco y sin darse cuenta a su dueño.

Al final el amor es doloroso y ya debería saberlo. Pero me es difícil aceptarlo tras treinta y un años de mentiras que en una semana más serán treinta y dos. Quizás el Whisky que tengo guardado en la bodega sirva de algo.

Mika ya se ha ido con un portazo y dejando una estela de amargura en el ambiente. Estamos solos mi gato Kaede y yo. Sí, esa _"maraña de pelos"_ que tanto te fastidiaba cada vez que veníamos a tomarnos algo con la excusa de tener que hablar. ¡Y que cosas hablabamos! Desde cosas cotidianas hasta los más difíciles temas astronómico-fisicos, pasando por filosofía, gastronomía, arquitectura, cigarrillos, el informe del tiempo y volviendo a las elocuentes trivialidades de la vida. Nuestras charlas siempre fueron productivas, al menos yo de esta forma aprendí a conocerte mejor y hasta a elegir tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Era difícil saber si eramos amigos, hermanos o algo más. Pero esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Hasta que nuevamente caíste en esa horrenda depresión que no te dejaba levantarte por las mañanas, y que te hacía llorar mudas lágrimas de desesperación ¿Qué hacer? Me preguntaba yo, ¿Qué hacer? Te preguntabas tú, si ni siquiera tu familia te apoyaba en ese momento y tu doctor de cabecera te recetaba pastillas indiscriminadamente, sin ética profesional alguna.

Allí me percaté de que ambos nos parecíamos bastante. La soledad descansaba sobre nuestros hombros y sería una tarea ardua de día a día cargarla a cuestas. Pero tu sonrisa leve y tu "gracias" inaudible me bastaban para seguir a tu lado. No me importaba si no era correspondido ya que mientras tu fueses feliz yo siempre iba a estarlo.

Eiri-San, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porqué siempre llevo una sonrisa en mi rostro? Verás, compartimos muchos momentos juntos y sin embargo jamás hiciste incapié en ello. Quizás intuías el dolor que yacía en esa sonrisa perpetua y cínica. Después de todo para ser un mentiroso primero hay que reconocer a uno, y tu Eiri-San eres experto mintiendote a ti mismo, ¿Ne?

El hielo de mi vaso se ha derretido y sin querer lo aprieto un poco más al notar como unas gotas saladas zurcan mi eterno semblante sonriente. Qué estupidez... Las emociones humanas son como los caballos de la razón de la filosofía griega. El caballo blanco es la voluntad y el caballo negro es el deseo, ambos guían al cochero que es la razón. Si uno de los caballos tambalea el coche se viene abajo. Mientras mi voluntad es que seas feliz con cualquier persona mi deseo es que estés a mi lado, que seas única y egoístamente mío ¿Ya ves porqué componía melodías melancólicas en mis ratos de ocio? Las emociones son como caballos desbocados.

Suena el celular y Kaede ronronéa rozándose contra mi pierna. Miro por última vez el horizonte y dejo encima de la mesa el vaso antes de responder.

-¿Diga? -. Contesto lo más amablemente posible, y noto como mi voz inesperadamente se quiebra en la última sílaba.

-¡Moshi-Moshi! -. Responde Ryuichi enérgicamente. Hasta puedo imaginarlo abrazando a Kumagorô con cariño infantil. - ¿Qué sucede Tôhma-Kun? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Pasa algo malo Na no da? -.

Río intensamente al escuchar su tarareo musical. – No Ryu-Chan, no te preocupes... Son sólo algunos problemas... -. Continúo. – Problemas como los de todo el mundo -.

Ryuichi guarda silencio un instante y luego agrega ya con voz más adulta. – No te creo... Si no me dices que sucede me enfadaré contigo -.

Me limpio un poco los ojos y suspiro. – Olvídalo -.

El calla sabiendo lo terco que puedo llegar a ser. – ¿Tuviste una pelea con Miaka otra vez? Voy para allá -. Agrega antes de cortar el teléfono sin despedirse.

Ahora el vocalista de Nittle Grasper y el tecladista y productor de NG Records tendrían una seria charla en breves instantes. Pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que te amo Yuki, que te amo tan locamente como un quinceañero inexperto que apenas conoce el significado de esas palabras.

La vida es cómica y a la vez trágica. Tú sólo veías en mí aquél padre que nunca tuviste y yo, por el contrario, veía en ti todo aquello que la vida nunca me había dado. Tú eras paz, tú eras alegría, tú eras... Eras todas las emociones juntas, y la peor parte es que nunca te diste cuenta de ello. Yo era un ser invisible para tu corazón, me gané tu confianza guardando muy bien tus secretos y estando a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas a pesar de que todo fue mi culpa.

Tú me perdonaste pero yo jamás lo hice, y esa angustia que me persigue es la que me hace sonreír a diario, ya que si no sonriera lo más seguro es que lloraría a cada instante.

Creías que era fuerte, pero no es así, yo sólo era fuerte cuando me sabía necesario a tu lado, y ahora que Shindo ha aparecido en tu vida todo ha cambiado dramáticamente. Ese chico te trajo de vuelta de tu propio infierno, Eiri, y debes cuidarlo por sobre todas las cosas. Yo apenas pude guiarte sin éxito al intentar sacarte de la depresión en la que te metí.

Tocan el timbre y me sobresalto ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Deben ser Ryuichi y Kumagorô esperándome en la puerta con una gigantesca y dulce sonrisa. Me levanto del sillón donde estaba y enciendo las luces para atender al recién llegado.

-¡¡SE... SEGUCHI-SAN!! -. Exclamó una voz conocida para mí y que he odiado muchísimo a veces.

-¿Shindo? -. Repongo absolutamente sorprendido, Shuichi parecía destrozado y agitado. - ¿¿Qué sucede?? -.

-¡Es Yuki... Yuki! -. Me abraza y llora sobre mi hombro. - ¡Yuki ha...! -.

La realidad cae de golpe como si hace años que no hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño.- ¿Eiri qué Shindo-Kun? ¡¡¿Qué le ha sucedido a Eiri?!! -. Mi voz autoritaria en vez de consolarlo lo ha asustado otro poco. - ¡¡CONTÉSTAME!! -.

Shuichi se seca las lágrimas con una manga y a pesar de que los sollozos no lo dejan hablar muy bien, hace el intento. – Yuki... ¡Yuki se ha dado vuelta en su coche y... -.

-¡¡K'so!!... -. Lanzo al aire golpeando la pared con un puño y mordiéndome el labio.

¿Yuki-San que ha pasado ahora? ¿Nuevamente intentas separarte de mi lado a través de la muerte? ¿Y ahora que hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar?.

Los ojos violetas de Shindo me observan como si fuese la única salvación.

-¿En dónde está? -. Le interrogo con frialdad extrema. – Vamos a ir a verlo antes de que... -. Cómo duele esa palabra... Duele y pica en mi interior con furiosa inquietud.

Pero la urgencia de verte me hace esquivar todos los obstáculos que hay en mi camino. Llego al hospital, me bajo del automóvil sin cerrar la puerta y corro para verte, aunque sea por última vez.

_-"Está agonizando" _-. Me dicen los médicos, que en la carrera ya han atrapado a Shindo y lo han controlado. A mi no me atraparán tan facilmente ¿Sabes? Sé que soy débil... Pero soy veloz.

Todo pasa como una vieja pelicula atrofiada delante de mis ojos. Los rayos del sol de occidente, la sonrisa inocente que siempre llevabas... Tu risa... Tu risa dulce y espontánea...

_-"Yo... soy un monstruo horrendo... Yo... He matado a un hombre..." -._

¿Por qué? ¿Porqué no te escuche antes? ¿Por qué... Porque no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué fui tan ciego y te sometí a todo este mundo? No te merecías eso Eiri... Y aún así me perdonaste... ¡Me perdonaste! Pero todo lo que pasó en aquélla ocasión te afectó para siempre.

_-"No es eso... Me molesta que me llames por mi apellido" -._

¿Ves?...

Abro la puerta y te encuentro. Yaces allí postrado en la cama con millones de tubos por doquier, es lo más fuerte que he visto en mi vida. Las lágrimas caen sin remedio y tomo tu mano.

-¡Eiri! ¡Eiri-San! -. Sollozo con la pena más grande del mundo. - ¿No debía morir yo en tu lugar? -.

La soledad no es respuesta, pero tu rostro y tus párpados apretados son el único consuelo que tengo. Aún queda una gota de vida en tu cuerpo. Y yo... Ya debo decírtelo. Toda mi vida aguanté aquéllas palabras y ahora, justo en este momento, era la última oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Eiri... -. Agrego esta vez más calmadamente. - ¿Recuerdas aquélla vez que te llamé _"Eiri-Chan" _y te enfadaste como nunca?... -. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Me había vuelto loco? Quizás comenzaba a darle lástima a las enfermeras que se encontraban detrás de la puerta cuchicheando nuestros nombres.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! -. Se escuchó al final del pasillo como una especie de grito ahogado. Shindo tampoco se había despedido de ti, pero la diferencia entre los dos es que tu lo amas... Tu le correspondes. Es preciso acabar con esto lo más pronto posible y dejarle tiempo a ambos para que se despidan.

-Aishitte'ru... -. Susurro en tu oído sabiéndo que mis palabras se las llevara el aire. ¿Y sabes? Siempre te amé en secreto, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento lo sospechaste. – Adiós Amor, yo siempre seré el segundo... -. Beso tu mano delicadamente y me retiro, colocándome los lentes oscuros en posición estratégica para abandonar el recinto lo más rápido que pueda.

-Siempre serás un niño ante mis ojos -. Murmullo para mi mismo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

La oscuridad que me rodea es grata. Aquí puedo hacer lo que me plazca sin ser recriminado por ello. La noche es oscura y se asemeja a mi mente... ¿Maquiavélico? ¿Corrupto? Quién sabe. Sólo tu me conociste y ahora te has ido dejandome sumergido en un mar de tristeza que sabe a amargo.

Nada ha quedado... Ni el sentimiento... Ni las lágrimas... Ni el dolor. Ahora todo me ha abandonado, incluso tú.

* * *

-¡Seguchi-Sama! ¡Seguchi-Sama! -.

-¿Eh? -.

-Se ha quedado otra vez dormido -. Me dijo Sakano pasándome unos papeles con una mueca de lo más nerviosa. – ... Debemos firmar estos papeles para poder llevar a Bad Luck a la gira en Europa. Los patrocinadores ya están esperan... -.

-Sakano -. Le interrumpo con un diminuto bostezo. - ¿Todo fue un sueño? -. Me pregunto en voz alta. - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto he dormido? -.

Él se sube los lentes y me contesta. – Doce con treinta y cinco de la tarde. Entonces, como le iba diciendo... -.

-Sakano -. Vuelvo a interrumpirlo. - ¿Puedes traerme algo de café? -.

-Si señor -. Me responde en cierta forma frustrado y también estresado.

¡Dios! Si todos los sueños fueran así de fuertes de seguro la gente ya no querría dormir. Mi inconciente por lo visto es la cosa más extraña sobre Japón. Eso y mi extravagante gusto por el chocolate con pimienta.

Suena el teléfono y lo atiendo. Es la secretaria del primer nivel con un nuevo recado.

-Ya veo... -. Le respondo. - Enseguida bajo -.

Salgo de mi enorme despacho, dejando a Sakano preparándo el café y atravieso la alfombra para dar con el ascensor. Subo y aprieto el número uno. En un par de minutos estaré abajo querido, no te haré esperar.

Se abren las puertas y tu silueta elegante me dá la bienvenida.

-Te estaba esperando -. Me dices con aire arrogante, cigarrillo dispuesto en una mano.

-Tu nunca dejas tu vicio, ¿Ne? -. Te reprocho con una sonrisa mientras coloco el sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

Ríes un poco y apagas el cigarro enseguida. - ¿Donde siempre? -. Agregas en tono solemne.

-Donde siempre -. Respondo yo, ahora a tu lado. – Pero esta vez... Yo pago -.

* * *

_Hola! o Me presento porque jamás había escrito un fan fic en esta sección: Soy Hisomu y amo a Yuki Eiri (Gran presentación)._

_Creo que el sueño de Tôhma es bastante incoherente ¬¬ y aún no sé que diablos hacía Ryuichi en él, sólo quise ponerlo. Recuerden que nuestro inconciente no es racional, y todo puede ser como no ser (Podríamos soñar hasta con que Yuki se rie a carcajadas y se viste de conejo o que yo soy cuerda y tranquila)._

_En fin! espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En todo caso si no les gusto para eso esta el botoncito que dice review xD y si les gusto ·· pues también. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran su comentario._

Hisomu-chan!


End file.
